ROBLOX - Cursed Connection
Inspired by a true story. (Some parts are references from SiivaGunner Rebooted.) (CH3AT3R ISN'T MY REAL ROBLOX ACCOUNT.) Part 1 - Twisted Mystery My username on ROBLOX is Ch3at3r. Make sure you remember this because I won't mention it's me. ROBLOX is basically my life without explanation. My 2 favorite games are Pokemon Brick Bronze and Murder Mystery 2. Both of them sadly lack updates. Of course, I sat down on my chair staring at my computer with my eyes off the keyboard. I was playing Murder Mystery 2, which where I was murder this time. The map was Office3, and someone has already took Zyleak's hole, which will make me lose. I killed 11 players in Office3, but I still couldn't get into the hole. For some reason, throwing the knife into the hole with effort didn't work aswell. 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... The round has ended! The GUI that would say whether if innocents or murder won, well... it said that I won apparently? It said that the person who was in the hole had... died. Before I could've read more of the information, the GUI faded away, into pitch black darkness. That wasn't normal, so what could've that meant? Part 2 1/2 - The game is complete. I ignored the twisted part about that player in the hole, dying. But it was still a mystery. What if demons are haunting me on ROBLOX, and trying to claim it as reality? This thought will stay in my head, FOREVER. Like I said earlier, I'm going to ignore this "death". I joined Pokemon Brick Bronze, because why not? The game started in a normal way, as always. Now, this was an interesting part. Tbradm, lando64000, a guy named ---, and no one else were on the server. (does not exclude me) The strange thing was that ---'s badge was nothing at all. Here was there strange looking chat. ---: If you don't F**KING add all the Pokemon and don't release EVERY single d*mn update, I will F**KING slaughter you to death right now. Lando64000 and tbradm stared at --- in insane shock. lando64000: Is this just a plain joke from v3rm? tbradm: I don't think this is a joke. ---: So what do you say? Would you want to enter hell? Or, would you want to do the right thing? I randomly teleported to a strange place, which I realized... was the leaked Aredia City. I was ACTUALLY in Aredia City now. I was confused. I saw lando, in an exhausted, creepy look. Lando was laying down, and looked very beat up, with blood stains on his shirt. lando64000: You... can't...do this... I didn...'t even... get to answer... I know you're in there, T... Lando left, and tbradm stared at ---, and was so shocked. tbradm: ... ...I will do whatever you say, just don't kill me please ... I will keep the promise! ---: Great choice Brad. tbradm: I will be right back to add in the huge update, do not leave. Now this time, tbradm has left, and something strange was happening now. --- was actually communicating with me this time. ---: So, my friend. It's been quite a while, hasn't it Chad... Ch3at3r: You... you know my name? How is this happening? Is this a dream? ---: Shall I explain? I just stared at the screen, realizing how disturbing this moment was. Now, a distorted version of Silvent's City's theme played. ---: Who is your best friend? Ch3at3r: Well, his name is Travis. ---: Exactly. Do you know who you're talking to? At this moment, I was really confused. Was my best friend a demon the whole time? I sat in shock. (yes this word shock is so overused in this pasta lmao) Ch3at3r: Well, I'm talking to a hacker named ---. ---: I am no hacker. I am the new god of reality. The new G O D O F R E A L I T Y------------------------------------ And then, the game shut down. What a very, very, disturbing chat. I really hoped this was a joke, I didn't want to think I could die. But then, I realized... This is no joke. Part 2 2/2 - The game is really complete. Checking lando64000's twitter, I saw two new tweet. Other than that, everything else was normal. The tweet said: # "--- was here, and I know you're here, CHAD." # "Hello everyone. Don't be so surprised, but I have PG'ed lando64000's twitter account. You will never know my TRUE name. In other news, the 5th gym, 6th, 7th, 8th, Elite Four, and the move tutors are now here. Pokemon from the Alola region, too." So it wasn't a joke, wow... I can't believe this is happening in my life. Who is doing this? I knew I needed to stop this from happening. I joined Pokemon Brick Bronze, which had the same intro but with lando64000's name replaced with ---'s name, and his head gone. Tbradm was there though. I clicked play, and started on my own progress. Most people have already beaten the 5th, 6th, and even the 7th gym. This was the chat that was going on: frappeiscrappe: Anyone else experiencing problems on the 5th gym? The battle won't even start. Hp999: yeah, but i also have problems trying to enter the 5th gym lmao. when i try hatching a litten egg, the game freezes and i have to rejoin. Ch3at3r: What is going on? frappeiscrappe: The game is a bug nest now, I don't think this is normal but... Hp999: OMG check landos twitter, its weird... Ch3at3r: I don't think I should tell all of you about this twisted story, but believe it or not, I will. Ch3at3r: Both of you would probably not believe me. Ch3at3r: A user named "---" was on this server with just me, lando64000, and tbradm. frappeiscrappe: I don't think this is a true story, but I'll listen. Hp999: same. Ch3at3r: --- threatened to kill lando64000 if he doesn't release the FULL game. So then, we were all strangely teleported us to Aredia City. I saw Lando look exhausted, and faded away. Ch3at3r: Tbradm had no other choice, but to accept ---'s orders. Tbradm was forced to update the game and leave. Hp999: wow thats some pretty twisted bs right there, lmfao. but i dont think this is a joke anymore tbh, im not trying to laugh. frappeiscrappe: I agree, shouldn't we try stopping this --- guy? Ch3at3r: I didn't get to finish. --- talked to me for a little bit that he isn't a hacker, and was the god of reality, and before I even was able to reply, my game crashed. That's what happened. Oh yeah, and he also asked who my best friend was... Hp999: y'all know, lets just friend all of eachother and find away to destroy this demon. frappeiscrappe: Great idea, and we can make a party aswell. frappeiscrappe: Wait, what if your best friend is this --- person? And after Frappe said that, --- joined our server. ---: ihye834erty kEycode number 0000000000 And after that, everyone was kicked from the game. I hosted the party with Hp999 and frappeiscrappe, hoping they were safe. Part 3 | ---'s Information Ch3at3r: Everyone safe? Hp999: *cough* *cough* ...yeah im fine. frappeiscrappe: So, where should we go? Ch3at3r: Hm... lets see... TO BE CONTINUED.